Pein el confundido
by Jossi la chica anormal
Summary: Konan esta enojada con Pein ya que el no recordo una fecha muy importante para los dos
1. La discucion

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados n.n Esta es mi primera fanficion soy nueva espero que les guste.  
Zetsu N= zetsu Negro Zetsu= Zetsu Blanco #$# ##= Insultos.

Capitulo 1 La discucion

Era un dia comun y corriente en la guarida de los akatsukis todo era tranquilo hasta que de repente estaba una Konan que le gritaba muy enojada a un Pein muy confundido.  
Sasori: Creo que la parejita tiene una discucion Kakuzu: Enserio? lo dijo con tono sarcastico.  
Sasori: #$ ## $ $ Kakuzu ya me tienes harto.  
Kakuzu: Y que quieres que llore lo dijo con tono burlon.  
Hidan: Ya callense que parecen peor que marido y mujer peliandose.  
Deidara: Como que marido y mujer u.u Zetsu: Deidara esta celoso.  
Zetsu N: Si estas celoso.  
Deidara: No estoy celoso.  
Zetsu: Si lo estas.  
Deidara: No lo estoy lo dijo un poco ruborizado.  
Itachi: Se pueden callar que quiere escuchar la discucion.  
Kisame: Itachi eres un chismoso.  
Tobi:Buenos dias sempais.  
Todos: Callate Tobi que no nos dejas escuchar.  
Itachi: Shhh ya comenzo lo discucion.  
Pein: Konan porque me gritas.  
Konan:Y todavia lo preguntas.  
Pein: Que hice de malo me lo puedes explicar.  
Konan: Eres el colmo Pein que no sabes que dia es hoy?  
Pein: Ahh ya se hoy es tu cumpleaños?  
Konan:Mejor me voy se nota que no me que quieres esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de tristeza u.u Pein agarro de la mano a Konan y le dijo que no se fuera.  
Konan: Cuando recuerdes que dia es hoy podemos hablar -Solto la mano de su novio muy agresivamente y se fue a su cuarto-.  
Pein: Salgan detras de la pared yo se que estan ahi.  
Los escondidos salieron corriendo y dejaron a un Itachi solo.  
Itachi: Por eso dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.  
Pein: Te dejaron solo Uchiha.  
Itachi: Es queria saber por que konan te estaba gritando.  
Itachi: Por que discutian?  
Pein: No lo se nunca la habia visto tan enojada.  
Itachi: Pein sama disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos pero tiene que hacerle algo especial las mujeres se conforman con eso.  
Pein: Tu crees?  
Itachi: Si yo soy un experto con las mujeres.  
Pein: No presumas.  
Itachi: Lo siento es que me deje llevar.  
Pein: Y que le puedo dar?  
Itachi: Toma.  
Pein: Itachi sabes que me gusta Konan no puedo aceptar tus flores.  
Itachi: No son para ti son para Konan.  
Pein: Y cuando se las doy.  
Itachi: Mientras sea pronto mejor.  
Pein: Ok, Pein se dirigio con direccion al cuarto de konan.  
Continuara.


	2. Konan la enojada

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados n.n Perdon por las faltas ortograficas pero es muy dificil escribir en algo tactil u.u bueno en fin espero que les guste.

Zetsu N=Zetsu negro

Zetsu= Zetsu blanco

#$# = Insultos

Le fue bien a Pein con el consejo de Itachi? Konan le hablara a Pein? Itachi dejara de ser sapo?xD Descubre todo esto en este episodio n.n

Konan la enojada

Pein se dirigia al cuarto de Konan.

Camino pensando por que su novia estaba enojada penso y penso pero no se le ocurria el motivo de su enojo.

Pein estaba parado frente a la puerta de Konan.

Toc toc toc.

Pein: Konan podemos hablar?

Konan: Que quieres dejame en paz.

Pein: Te traje un regalo, por favor dejame entrar.

Konan se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio.

Pein: Konan te traje estas flores.

Konan: Gracias pein sabes que te quiero pero como pudiste haber olvidado que dia es hoy.

Pein: Si mi dulce angel.

Konan: Ya te acordaste que dia es hoy.

Pein: Mmm si.

Konan: Haber dime que dia es hoy.

Pein: Ehh.

Konan: Lo sabia no me quieres verdad y una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Pein: Konan por favor no llores.

Konan: Como puedes decirme que no llore si me duele.

Pein paso su mano delicadamente por su mejilla y seco algunas de sus lagrimas.

Konan: Sabes que Pein no vales la pena. Cogio las flores y se las tiro en su cara.

Pein: Mi angel perdoname.

Konan: Pein sal de mi habitacion que no te quiero ver .Lo dijo con un tono muy serio.

Pein: Pero mi angel.

Konan: Te dije que te fueras. Y le lanzo una cunai de papel que se incrusto en la puerta.

Pein al ver la raccion de su amada no tuvo otro remedio mas que retirarse.

Konan le dio un portaso a su puerta y se tendio en su cama a llorar.

En el comedor los akatsukis estaban comiendo.

Sasori: Esto va de mal en peor.

Itachi: Creo que a Pein le fue muy mal.

Hidan: Con ese portaso no creo que le haya ido nada bien.

Deidara: Para que Konan le hable en ese tono debe de ser algo muy serio.

Kakuzu: Ojala que con esa discucion que tuvieron no allan roto nada.

Hidan: Viejo #$# # estamos hablando de algo muy serio y tu llorando por tu dinero.

Kakuzu: A mi no me jodas Jashinsita.

Hidan: Con mi dios no te metas viejo #$ #

Kisame: Ya parenle ustedes dos no hay ningun dia que no discutan.

Zetsu: Pobre lider se nota que de verdad le gusta Konan.

Tobi estaba jugando con su comida como siempre.

Sasori: Silencio ahi viene Pein sama.

Continuara


	3. El desayuno

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados n.n Perdon por las faltas ortograficas pero es muy dificil escribir en algo tactil u.u bueno en fin espero que les guste.

Zetsu N=Zetsu negro Mis pensamientos=(Jossi...)

Zetsu= Zetsu blanco

#$# = Insultos

Quien le dara un nuevo consejo a Pein?Pein dejara de ser tan dustraido?Konan perdonara a Pein? Descubre todo esto en este nuevo fic n.n

El desayuno.

Sasori: Silencio ahi viene Pein sama.

Todos:Buenos dias Pein sama.

Zetsu N: Que tienen de buenos.

Itachi le dio un codazo.

Zetsu N: Es decir buenos dias.

Pein: Zetsu tiene razon, esto lo dijo con una voz apagada y triste.

Sasori: Pein sama esta usted bien.

Hidan: Si Sasori el esta bien que no ves la cara que trae.

Sasori. Entonces no esta bien?

Todos los akatsukis hicieron una caida al estilo anime excepto Sasori que seguia confundido. (Jossi:hasta con esa cara de confundido sigue siendo guapo xD)

Deidara: Pein sama quisiera comer algo?

Itachi: Si lider coma algo.

Kakuzu: Mientras no comas seria mejor.

Todos los akatsukis quedaron viendo a Kakuzu con una cara de pocos amigos.

Kakuzu: Es decir coma algo y de paso se lo deja a Konan.

Pein: Esa no seria una mala idea.

Pein comio lo mas rapido que pudo.

Tobi: Pein sama como despacio se puede atorar Tobi es un buen chico y no quiere que Pein sama se atore.

Pein: Listo ya termine.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando de repente.

Todos: Pein sama se olvida de algo.

Pein: Que cosa? (Jossi: Y despues porque Konan se enoja conmigo -_-)

Caida al estilo anime por todos los akatsukis.

Itachi: El desayuno de Konan.

Kisame: Tenga pein sama -Le entrega una bandeja con el desayuno listo-

Pein se dirije al cuarto de Konan.

Noto que la puerta estaba media abierta, la empujo delicadamente y noto que Konan estaba dormida.

Pein pensaba ahi mi Angel te quedaste dormida despues de derramar lagrimas por mi, dejo la bandeja en una mesita de Konan.

Luego se acerco lentamente y diviso un calendario que estaba en la pared.

Konan: Ni se te ocurra ver ese calendario.

Pein: Mi angel te traje el desayuno.

Konan: No tengo hambre.

Pein: Konan porfavor no puedo seguir asi que me trates de esa manera.

Konan: Es porque te lo mereces.

Pein: Konan tu sabes que yo toda la vida e sido asi de despistado porfavor perdoname.

Konan: No Pein.

Pein: Porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor. Despues de 2 minutos de porfavores

Konan: Esta bien te perdono.

Pein: Gracias mi angel.

Pein se iba acercar a darle un beso a Konan cuando esta detuvo los labios de Pein con su mano.

Konan: No recuerdas, no hay besos.

Pein: Pero pero hizo un puchero.

Konan: Nada de pucheros amor.

Pein: Ya veras que lo voy a recordar y me tendras que dar muchos besos.

Konan: Solo si lo recuerdas.

Pein: Konan dame un beso chiquito.

Konan: No Pein.

Pein se acosto en la cama de Konan con la mirada para el techo, cogio la almohada y se la puso en su cara.

Pein: Sin tus besos me voy a morir.

Konan: No te moriste antes dijo con tono burlon.

Pein: Bueno mi angel te dejare sola para que puedas comer.

Pein se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la puerta.

Konan: Pein.

Pein: Si mi angel.

Konan: Arigato.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Pein,y cerro la puerta lentamente y se marcho.

Continuara.

PD: Un review no le hace mal a nadie u.u si no les gustan mis historias diganmelo y si les gusta tambien xD


	4. La super ultra mega mision

Como ya dije Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto solo los tome lo demas ya saben xD

Sasori dejara de quedarse dormido? Dejaran hablar a Pein? Cual sera la super ultra mega mision? decubrelo en este nuevo fic n.n

La super ultra mega mision.

En el comedor de akatsuki.

Itachi:Como le fue Pein sama.

Zetsu:Hola lider como le fue.

Deidara:Si cuentenos.

Pein: Bue..

Tobi:Tobi es un buen chico y quiere saber.

Kakuzu:Ya lider cuente rapido.

Pein:Bueno.

Kisame:Nos va a contar?

Hidan:Como quiere que el lider les cuente si lo interumpen a cada rato.

Pein:Gracias Hidan.

Pein iba a comensar a hablar pero fue interumpido por un grito que provenia de un cuarto ese grito era nada mas y nada menos que de Konan.

Hidan:Ahi esta su respuesta.

Sasori:Que respuesta.

Sasori no sabian de que estaban hablando ya que se habia quedado dormido en la mesa.(Jossi:Igual si estaba despierto no hubiera entendido nada xD)

Pein:Les voy a dejar una super ultra mega mision la cual es ...

Kisame:Lider diganos rapido.

Deidara:Si lider no quiere hacer esperar a Konan.

Pein:Su mision es descubrir que dia es hoy.

Caida estilo anime de todos los akatsukis menos de Sasori porque estaba medio dormido.

Pein: Tiene que entrar al cuarto de Konan.

Zetsu:Y que tiene eso de ariesgado?

Hidan:Es solo el cuarto de Konan.

es como que tenga trampas en todo su cuarto.

Pein quedo viendo a Itachi.

Todos:Konan tiene trampas en todo su cuarto.

Pein:Porque creen que no entro a su cuarto si no esta.

Tobi:Y que tenemos que hacer?

Pein:Tienen que ver en el calendario de Konan que esta pegado en la pared.

Kakuzu:Y como sacamos a Konan de su cuarto.

Pein:De eso me encargo yo.

Konan:Peinnnnnn...

Pein:Confio en ustedes no me defrauden.

Y Pein se fue a complaser a Konan.

Kakuzu:Bueno hacer la mision.

Sasori:Que mision decia el pobre que recien se levanto otra ves.

Itachi:Deidara le puedes explicar a Sasori la mision.

Deidara:Hai.

Pein entraba a la habitacion de Konan.

Pein:Me llamabas mi angel.

Konan: Si ,me siento sola .

Pein:Quieres un abrazo.

Konan:Si mi Pein.

Pein esta abrasada a Konan y este le le dijo no quieres un beso?

Konan:Pein que hablamos.

Pein:No hasta que descubra que dia es hoy.

Konan:Buen chico.

Pein:Konan quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Konan:Ok dejame areglarme.

Pein:Pero asi estas tan hermosa como siempre.

Konan:Aunque me digas cosas lindas no te dare tus besos.

Pein:Si digo un cumplido esta mal y si no lo digo tambien.

Konan:Lista ya estoy como me veo

Pein cogio la rosa de Konan y se la dio.

Pein:Una flor para otra flor.

Konan no hizo nada mas que sonreir.

Pein:Ok vamos.

Luego de explicarle a Sasori por mas de diez minutos

Pein y konan salian de la guardia pasando por el comedor y este les dio la señal de que pudieran ingresar.

Kakuzu:Vamos.

Se dirigian al cuarto de Konan.

Hidan:Que Jashin sama se apiade de nuestra alma.

Itachi:Es solo el cuarto de una mujer.

Zetzu:No hay nada que temer.

Tobi:Deidara sempai protejame, -este se escondio detras de su sempai-

Deidara:Tobi alejate de mi.

Zetsu N:Sasori esta celoso.

Kisame:Sasori se quedo dormido.

El pobre Sasori estaba dormido en el suelo como si se tratara de su cama.

Itachi:Alguien puede levantar a Sasori.

Hidan:Pinocho despierta.

Sasori:Que paso donde estamos? Quien me dijo pinocho?

Kakuzu:Estamos en la puerta del cuarto de Konan.

Hidan:Lo lamento pinocho pero era la unica manera de despertarte.

Kisame:Estoy seguro de que se van a poner a pelear.

Kakuzu:Callensen los 3.

Itachi abrio lentamente la puerta y se escucho como rechinaje de pelicula de terror.

Tobi:Tengo miedo.

Hidan:Por Jashin sama.

Continuara.

Manden sus comentarios n.n


	5. El cuarto de Konan

Como ya dije Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto solo los tome lo demas ya saben xD

Itachi dejara de presumir? Sasori dejara de ponerse celoso? Pein besara a Konan? Kakuzu se quedara traumado? descubrelo en este nuevo fic n.n

El cuarto de Konan

Itachi abrio lentamente la puerta y se escucho como rechinaje de pelicula de terror.

Tobi:Tengo miedo.

Hidan:Por Jashin sama.

Kakuzu:Es horrible.

Hidan:Es aterrador.

Tobi seguia escondiendose detras de su sempai.

Deidara:Tobi alejate de mi o te hare explotar.

Sasori quedo viendo a Tobi con una cara aterradora.

Tobi:La cara de Sasori me da miedo waaa.

Itachi:Que dramaticos no hay nada malo en ese cuarto.

Kisame:Si te crees tan macho entra en ese cuarto.

Itachi:Se te olvido algo no solo soy guapo, tambien soy sexy...

Despues de 5 minutos de que Itachi presumiera todo su fisico y todo lo que puede hacer.

Itachi:Voy a entrar.

Hidan:Soy Itachi Uchiha todo puedo hacer, imitando la voz del Uchiha.

Zetsu:Se te olvido lo guapo.

Hidan:A tambien soy guapo y muy sexy dijo moviendo sus pestañas de arriba hacia abajo.

Itachi entro al cuarto de Konan.

Itachi:Miren no hay nada de malo.

Kisame:Itachi cuidado las trampas.

Itachi esta a punto de decir algo cuando Hidan dijo Soy Itachi Uchiha puedo esquivar las trampas.

Deidara:Donde dijo Pein sama que estaba el calendario?

Zetsu:En la pared.

Deidara le grito a Itachi :El calendario esta en la pared.

Itachi:Listo ya lo vi.

Itachi estaba en camino hacia la pared cuando unas cunais de papel salio de la nada en direccion al Uchiha.

Itachi la esquivo como si nada.

Itachi:Ven no hay nada.

Sasori:Presumido. ~_~

Itachi dio un paso y no se percato que las tablas del piso estaban mal puestas, cuando Itachi piso la punta de la tabla esta se le vino directa a la cara.

Hidan:Se te areglo la cara Uchiha.

Kisame:Itachi cuando dejaras de ser tan presumido.

Deidara:Itachi estas bien?

Sasori:Porque te preocupas por Itachi, esto lo dijo como si tuviera celos.

Itachi:Mi hermoso rostro.

Itachi se fue corriendo a su cuarto llorando por su hermoso rostro abandonando la mision.

Kakuzu:Bueno y quien va

Deidara:Por que no vas tu?

Kakuzu:Porque yo soy el jefe de esta mision.

Hidan:Y quien te nombro jefe viejo tacaño.

Kakuzu:Ahora por insultarme te toca a ti.

Kakuzu empujo a Hidan al cuarto de Konan.

Hidan:Ya veran lo voy hacer mejor que el Uchiha.

Tobi:Vamos Hidan tu puedes decia Tobi haciendo porras para el hijo de Jashin.

Hidan caminó y hasta ahora no pasaba nada malo.

Zetsu:Algo no me cuadra aqui.

Hidan cogio el calendario y lo jalo cuando de repente se movieron unos hilos tan rapidamente que dejaron amarrado a Hidan en el suelo.

Kakuzu:Gracias Hidan por participar ahora sabemos que ese no es el calendario verdadero.

A Hidan no se le escuchaba lo que hablaba ya que hasta la boca le taparon los hilos.

Hidan:Mmmmmmmm.

Hasta que ellos piensen en los lugares que puede estar el calendario.

Con Pein y Konan.

Estaban sentados en una roca gigante en un lago.

Konan:Y porque me sacaste de la guardia.

Pein:Que no puedo estar a solas con mi novia.

Konan:Algo tramas.

Pein:Yo no tramo nada.

Konan:Seguro.

Pein:Completamente seguro.

Konan:Si no tramas nada porque no regresamos.

Pein:Porque este es el unico dia que podemos estar solos sin la compañia de esos tontos.

Konan:Ok te creo pero regresamos para la hora del almuerzo.

Pein:Si a esa hora si, ahi creo que ya lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Konan:Terminar que?

Pein: La comida amor.

Konan:Desde cuando me dices amor, siempre me dices mi angel.

Pein:Que no te puedo decir mi amor, dijo con una voz muy seria.

Konan:Ya te enojaste verdad?

Pein:...

Konan:Ahora me vas a ignorar.

Pein:...

Konan:Pein hablame no me gusta estar enojada contigo.

Pein:Y a mi no me gusta estar sin tus besos.

Konan abrazo a Pein por la espalda

Pein:Konan no quiero tus abrasos quiero tus besos.

Konan solto a Pein.

Pein: Es tan dificil que me des un beso.

Konan:Es tan dificil que recuerdes que dia es hoy.

Pein:Konan vamos a volver a discutir porfavor yo no quiero eso.

Konan:Crei que me amabas.

Pein:Konan si te amo.

Konan:Y porque no me lo demuestras.

Pein: Hoy es miercoles.

Konan:No hoy es jueves.

Pein:Yo crei que hoy era miercoles.

Konan:Y que tiene que ver.

Pein se acerco donde Konan y le dijo Feliz aniversario mi angel.

Luego de esto Pein beso a Konan muy apasionadamente se besaron por un largo tiempo pero se separaron porque necesitaban oxigeno.

Konan:Lo lamento Pein debi comprenderte ya que estabas muy atrofiado por el trabajo.

Pein:Tu perdoname mi angel por ser muy despistado.

En el cuarto de Konan.

El resto de akatsukis entro al cuarto.

Deidara:Ya se en donde a de estar debajo de su cama.

Deidara asomo su cara debajo de la cama cuando un objeto lo empujo hacia la pared dejandolo inconciente.

Tobi:Deidara Sempai.

Zetsu:Y si busco en el armario.

Zetsu abrio la puerta del armario y de este salio disparado un chorro de gas pimienta directo a los ojos de Zestu.

Zetsu:Mi ojos no puedo ver.

Kisame:Voy a buscar debajo de la cama.

Tobi:No Deidara sempai ya busco ahi.

Kisame:Ahhh?

Pero ya era muy tarde ya que Kisame tambien quedo estampado contra la pared.

Tobi:Un dulce.

Tobi tomo un dulce y una red proveniente del suelo subio con fuerza dejando a Tobi atrapado en los aires.

Kakuzu:Solo quedamos tu y yo no la riegues.

Sasori:Hai.

Kakuzu observo un dindero que estaba en una mesa, estaba dispuesto a cogerlo cuando el dinero se prendio en llamas.

Kakuzu estaba en un rincon en posicion fetal.

Kakuzu:Dinero dinero dinero...

Sasori fue a buscar el calendario en la mesa abrio el cajon y ahi estaba vio que dia era hoy y lo dejo donde lo encontro.

Sasori:Fue mas facil de lo que me imaginaba.

Sasori con sus hilos de chakra desamarro a Hidan, desamarro la red de Tobi, le dio un billete a Kakuzu para que deje de estar traumado.

Hidan: A los demas nos los llevamos.

Salieron del cuarto de Konan y se dirigieron a la sala a curar a el resto de akatsukis.

Luego de curar de su ceguera de Zetsu, y tambien de despertar a Deidara y Kisame, se dirigieron al comedor porque ya era hora de que el lider llegara.

Continuara.

Gracias por leer mis fics se los agradesco de todo corazon n.n


	6. La comida de Deidara

Como ya dije Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto solo los tome lo demas ya saben xD

Itachi saldra de su cuarto? La comida de Dei sera comestible? Zetsu seguria ciego? descubrelo aqui n.n

La comida de Deidara.

Con Pein y Konan.

Konan:Creo que debemos regresar.

Pein:Porque si es un lugar muy bonito.

Konan:Es que..

Pein:Es que que?

Konan:Tengo hambre.

Pein:Bueno mi angel regresemos.

Konan y Pein tomaron el camino para ir a la guardia.

En la sala.

Kisame:Donde esta Itachi?

Deidara: Aun no a salido de su cuarto.

Sasori:Hidan y yo lo fuimos a buscarlo.

FlashBack

Sasori estaba jalando al Uchiha que se habia aferrado al espaldar de su cama.

Itachi:No quiero salir.

Sasori:Hidan me puedes ayudar.

Hidan:Itachi si no sales no comeras dangos.

Itachi:No voy a salir , y seguia aferrandose mas del espaldar de la cama.

Hidan:Bueno lo intente.

Sasori:Gracias por tu util ayuda.

Hidan:Tienes una mejor idea pinocho?

Sasori:Itachi porque no quieres salir.

Itachi:No me ves el chichon que tengo.

Hidan:Y que pasa ni que fuera a ver alguien que te gustara.

Itachi:Yo soy Itachi no puedo tener nada de malo en mi rostro.

Hidan:Esta bien Uchiha ahi te ves vamos Sasori.

Sasori:Hai.

Fin del FlashBack.

Kisame: Bueno tenemos que preparar la comida.

Zetsu:Si preparemos la comida, Zetsu le estaba hablando a la pared.

Deidara:Zetsu estamos por aca.

Sasori:Estas bien Zetsu?

Zetsu N:Que no es obvio.

Tobi:Zetsu sempai esta ciego.

Kakuzu:Igual nunca ayuda para hacer la comida.

Deidara:Bueno manos a la obra.

Kakuzu:Ya escucharon a la rubia muevansen.

Sasori:No le digas rubia a Dei.

Kakuzu:Ya tranquilo pinochito ya no insulto a tu novia.

Hidan:Ya se pueden calmar ya mismo viene Pein y tiene que estar lista la comida.

Kisame:Voy a ver a Itachi.

Deidara:Bueno yo me encargare de la preparacion de la comida.

Hidan:Vas a estar de cocinera.

Kakuzu:Hidan quieres comer?

Hidan:Esta bien me callo.

Sasori:Quieres que te ayude Dei.

Deidara:Si, dijo un poco ruborizado.

Kakuzu:Y nosotros que hacemos.

Deidara:Arreglen la mesa.

Hidan:Vamos arreglemos.

Tobi:Y Tobi que va a hacer.

Deidara:Tobi sera un buen chico y se sentara en la sala junto con Zetsu.

Tobi:Tobi es un buen chico, y corrio a sentase alado de Zetsu.

Sasori:Porque eres amable con Tobi?

Deidara:Es que queria que me deje hacer en paz la comida.

Sasori:En que te puedo ayudar.

Deidara:Me podrias pasar los ingredientes que estan en esa lista.

Sasori:Hai.

Kakuzu y Hidan:Listo ya esta la mesa.

Hidan:Algo mas?

Deidara:No nada mas.

Kakuzu y Hidan se fueron a la sala a hacerles compañia a Zetsu y Tobi.

Sasori:Listo ya los puse en el meson.

Dediara:Arigato Sasori ya te puedes retirar.

Sasori:Pero yo queria ayudar.

Deidara:Ya me ayudaste.

Sasori:Pero, pero.

Deidara:Adios Sasori.

Sasori se retiro.

Deidara:No debi de haber tratado a si a mi Danna pero no queria que supiera mi receta especial.

Kakuzu:Bienvenido al club Sasori.

Tobi:A Sasori tambien lo botaron.

Sasori:No me botaron solo me dijo que me fuera.

Hidan:Aqui se lo llama botar.

Sasori:Deidara me boto, decia triste el pobre pelirojo.

Luego de esperar a que este la deliciosa comida de el artista.

En eso llegan Pein y Konan.

Tobi:Buenas tardes Pein sama y Konan chan.

Zetsu:Buenas tardes.

Pein:Zetsu estamos por aca.

Konan:Bueno vamos a comer.

Pein:Sigue mi angel ya te alcanso.

Konan:Hai.

Konan se dirigio a el comedor.

Sasori:Ya descubrimos que dia es hoy.

Pein:Yo tambien.

Kakuzu:Osea que nos hiciste pasar traumas de gana.

Zetsu:Hiciste que me quedara ciego.

Hidan:Hiciste que me ataran.

Tobi:Tobi se sintio como un pajarito.

Pein:Lo lamento, bueno vamos a comer.

Llegan Itachi y Kisame.

Sasori:Itachi sufrio un trauma en su hermoso rostro.

Itachi:No quiero hablar de eso.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Pein estaba sentado alado de Konan,Deidara junto a su Danna seguido por Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi,Kisame,Kakuzu y Hidan.

Hidan:Cocinas bien Dei.

Deidara:No me digas Dei.

Sasori:Esta muy rico Dei.

Deidara:Arigato Sasori.

Kakuzu:Y que es.

Deidara:Adivinen.

Konan:Pollo.

Deidara:No.

Itachi:Carne.

Deidara:No.

Zetsu:Es cordero.

Deidara:Se los dire es pescado.

Todos los akatsukis menos Deidara abrieron los ojos completamente.

Kisame:Pes cado.

Deidara:Jajajajaja, no es pescado Kisame.

Kisame:No me parecio graciosa tu broma Deidara.

Deidara:Es cerdo, con mi salsa especial.

Pein:Esta muy rico.

Konan:No dices lo mismo de mi comida.

Pein:Estuvo delicioso me voy, y pein salio corriendo a su cuarto.

Konan:Arigato Dei, a donde crees que vas y se fue a perseguir a su novio.

Todos los akatsukis terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a hacer sus respectivas actividades.

Pein y Konan.

Konan:Pein yo se que estas ahi.

Pein:No no lo sabes.

Konan:Si no sales no habra besos.

Pein:Y no me lastimaras?

Konan:Porque te lastimaria.

Pein salio muy lentamente de su cuarto.

Konan:No me has dado un regalo por nuesto aniversario.

Pein:Cuando menos te lo esperes te lo dare.

Konan:Lo mismo digo, bueno me voy a mi cuarto.

Pein:No quieres que te acompañe.

Konan:Se donde queda, y Konan se marcho.

Pein:Konan es para el otro lado.

Konan:Ya lo se.

Continuara. n.n


	7. La television

Como ya dije Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto solo los tome lo demas ya saben xD.

Kakuzu y Hidan dejaran de pelear? Itachi dejara de pensar en si mismo? Las cosas entre Pein y Konan mejoraran? descubrelo en este penultimo fic n.n

La television.

Luego de que los akatsukis hicieran todo lo que tenian que hacer estaban reunidos en la sala viendo la television.

Pein tenia el control remoto de la television.

Deidara:Pon en un programa de explociones.

Kakuzu:Tenemos que ver las finanzas.

Sasori:Yo quiero ver los muppets.

Zetsu:Un programa de la vida de las plantas.

Itachi:Algo de mi.

Todos los akatsukis quedaron viendo a Itachi con cara de Wtf?

Hidan:Ya tenemos suficiente con verte la cara todos los dias.

Konan:Un programa de origami.

Tobi:Quiero ver Bob Esponja, don cangrejo se parece mucho a Kakuzu sempai.

Kisame:Pongan cualquier cosa.

Pein:Primero vamos a ver una pelicula.

Luego los akatsukis comensaron a discutir.

Kakuzu:Quiero ver las finanzas.

Hidan:Y a mi que me importa.

Kakuzu:Hijo de tu $# $ Jashin.

Hidan:Con mi Jashin no te metas.

Hidan se le lanzo a Kakuzu comensando la pelea.

Itachi:Pelea de inmortales decia comiendose unas palomitas.

Konan:Van a manchar el piso y no lo voy a trapear.

Zetsu:No puedo ver esa pelea.

Itachi:De lo que te pierdes.

Luego de 5 minutos.

Deidara:Mejor me voy hacer arte.

Sasori:Te acompaño Dei.

Tobi:Tobi no quiere ver mas sangre, y se fue acompañado de Zetsu.

Kisame:Como que ya me aburrio esto.

Itachi:A mi tambien.

Kisame:Itachi quieres comer dangos?

Itachi:Vamos.

Konan se retiro tambien.

Pein estaba tan consentrado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de que su novia se marcho.

Pein:Konan vamos a dar una vuelta.

Pein:Konan?

Pein se fue a buscar a su novia.

Kisame estaba con Itachi y llego Pein.

Itachi:Pein sama no quiere un dango?

Pein:No Itachi.

Kisame:Pein sama en que lo podemos ayudar.

Pein:No han visto a Konan.

Itachi:Si la vimos cuando salimos, decia comiendose un dango.

Pein:Y donde esta?

Kisame:Se fue en direccion a su cuarto.

Pein paso por el cuarto de Deidara.

Pein:Deidara?

Deidara:No es lo que parece decia un poco ruborizado.

Sasori:Solo estamos haciendo arte.

Deidara:No puede estar un alumno y su maestro juntos?

Pein:Bueno no han visto a Konan.

Sasori:Creo que la vi en su cuarto.

Pein se marcho al cuarto de Konan.

Pein toco la puerta del cuarto y al no escuchar que nadie atendia se marcho.

Pein:Konan donde estaras.

Tobi pasaba por ahi.

Tobi:Pein sama busca a Konan chan?

Pein:Si Tobi.

Tobi:La vi que salio de la guardia.

Pein:Toma Tobi un dulce.

Tobi:Dulce wii.

Tobi se fue brincando muy feliz.

Pein salio de la guardia.

Pein observo a Konan parada en un arbol.

Pein:Hoy recibiras tu regalo.

(Jossi:En esta parte Konan no sabe que es Pein cree que es otra persona)

Pein se subio muy rapidamente al arbol y puso su mano sobre la boca de Konan.

Konan:Mmmm.

Pein:Shhh.

Pein cogio un trapo que tenia en su capa y se lo puso en la nariz de Konan.

Konan:Quien eres, luego de decir esto se quedo dormida en los brazos de Pein.

Pein:Bueno vamos mi angel.

Pein se llevo a Konan en sus brazos.

Pein subio a Konan en el auto de los akatsukis en la parte trasera.

Konan abrio un poco los ojos.

Konan:Donde estoy decia un poco mareada y se quedo dormida.

Pein se bajo del auto, e hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

Konan desperto completamente.

Konan:Que hago yo aqui decia bajando del auto.

Konan se frego los ojos porque no creia lo que veia.

Konan vio un camino lleno de petalos.

Konan vio que habia un letrero que decia:Sigue los petalos.

Konan siguio los petalos y se encontro un hermoso lugar con una fogata en el centro.

Pein abrazo a Konan por la espalda.

Konan:Pein.

Pein:Te amo Konan y lo sabes aunque no te lo demuestre siempre.

Konan:Yo tambien te amo Pein.

Pein beso a Konan apasionadamente.

Pein:Konan quieres bailar conmigo.

Konan:Pein no se bailar muy bien.

Pein:Tranquila mi angel yo te enseño.

Konan:Y tu desde cuando sabes bailar.

Pein:Algo es algo.

Pein prendio la musica y era una cancion lenta.

Konan:Es una cancion lenta.

Pein sonrio, y puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en el hombro de Konan.

Konan apoyo su cara en el hombro de Pein.

Pein se rio.

Konan:De que te ries.

Pein:Es que estas respirando en mi cuello y me hace cosquillas.

Konan:A enserio?

Konan siguio respirando en el cuello de Pein.

Pein:Konan jajajaja ya.

Konan:No, y seguia respirando.

Pein:Konan ya jajajaja basta.

Konan:Esta bien

Pein:Mi angel cada dia estas mas hermosas.

Konan:Pein me vas a hacer sonrojar.

Pein:Pero si ya lo estas.

Konan:Con solo pensarte me sonrojo.

Pein:Jajaja.

Konan:Ahora el sonrojado eres tu.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Si Pein.

Pein:Nunca te vallas de mi lado.

Konan:Jamas lo hare.

Pein:Konan

Konan:...

Pein:Konan?

Pein:Creo que me excedi un poco con el adormesedor.

Konan:Pein me duele la cabeza.

Pein:Quieres descansar.

Konan:Si.

Pein se sento junto a la fogata con Konan y la abrazo.

Konan:Era necesidad de hacerme dormir?

Pein:Si tan solo ubieras estado en tu cuarto.

Konan:Es que no estaba porque queria tomar aire.

Pein:Y porque no me dijiste.

Konan:Porque estabas tan concentrado viendo la pelea de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Ire a tomar aire si escuchaste verdad?

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Pein.

Pein:Konan no me dejes aqui solo.

Continuara n.n

Me estoy quedando sin Ideas se me va a fundir el cerebro T_T ,el proximo sera solo de Konan y Pein son tan kawai n.n , el proximo sera el mas aqui que en el colegio xDD jajaj


	8. El Bosque

Como ya dije Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto solo los tome lo demas ya saben xD.

El bosque.

Pein:Konan?

Pein:Y si la voy a buscar.

Konan no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban ya que solo habia caminado en circulos.

Konan:Creo que estoy perdida.

Pein:Konan donde estas.

Konan:Ohhh Pein.

Pein corrio por donde provenia la voz de su amada.

Konan:Pein encuentrame jajajaja.

Pein:Konan esto no es gracioso te puedes perder.

Konan:Sabes que me rio cuando estoy nerviosa o preocupada.

Pein:Claro lo olvide.

Konan:Por eso quiero que me encuentres porque no se en donde estoy.

Pein:Dime en que parte estas.

Konan:Solo veo arboles.

Pein:Dame otra referencia.

Konan:Dejame alejarme un poco.

Cuando Konan se alejaba ella solo tenia la mirada para delante no se percato que se iba a resvalar.

Konan:Ahh grito Konan muy fuertemente

Pein:Konan estas bien.

Konan no le contestaba ya que al momento de caer rodo y se golpio su cabeza contra una piedra.

Konan:Pein (susurro)

Luego de decir el nombre de su amado se quedo inconciente.

Pein busco y busco hasta que porfin encontro a su amada Konan.

Pein:Konan.

Pein al notar el mal estado de su novia bajo muy rapido donde se habia caido Konan y se la llevo en su espalda.

Pein llego a el lugar en donde estaban.

Pein bajo suavemente a Konan en el piso y seguido de esto se saco su tunica de akatsuki y cubrio a Konan.

Pein fue a buscar mas leña para que no se apagara la fogata.

Pein regreso y se sento alado de Konan.

Konan abrio un poco los ojos.

Pein:Konan mi angel estas bien.

Konan:Quien eres tu?

Pein:Konan soy yo Pein.

Konan:A hola Pein.

Pein:Konan seguro que estas bien.

Konan:Si, estoy bien.

Pein:No te duele nada, estas bien, no te sientes confundida,aturdida.

Konan:Pein.

Pein:Mareada,no recuerdas nada.

Konan:Pein estoy bien tranquilo.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Si Pein?

Pein:No sabes todo lo que pase estos ultimos minutos.

Konan:Pein y tu capa?

Pein:Crei que tenias frio y te la puse.

Konan:Ya no tengo frio toma, -se saco la capa y se la regreso a su novio-

Pein:Esta bien.

Konan:Yo estaba enojada contigo.

Pein:No Konan.

Konan:Ahh perdon creo que la caida afecto mi cabeza.

Pein:Pero no afecto tu cuerpo.

Konan:Que dijiste Pein.

Pein:Que no afecto tu bello rostro.

Konan:Me duele el cuerpo.

Pein:Quieres que te analice.

Konan:Pein.

Pein:Ok me callo.

Konan:Me puedes ayudar a levantarme.

Pein:Claro mi angel.

Pein ayudo a levantar a Konan y se quedaron a pocos centimetros de distancia.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Si Pein.

Pein:Tu pie esta aplastando mi pie.

Cuando Konan miro abajo Pein aprovecho y le robo un beso.

Konan:No era mas facil pedirmelo.

Pein:Es que dicen que los besos robados son los mejores.

Konan:Lamento lo que te dije Pein.

Pein:No tiene nada que lamentar.

Konan:Me siento como si fuera una egoista.

Pein:Porque lo dices mi angel.

Konan:Tienes que preocuparte tambien por la organizacion y no pense en eso.

Pein rodeo la cintura de Konan con sus manos y seguido de esto la beso, Konan rodeo sus manos en el cuello de Pein.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Si Pein.

Pein:Quiero que escuches esta cancion.

Pein puso la pista de una cancion.

Pein:Konan perdon por todo lo que te e hecho sufrir.

Y seguido de sus palabras comenzo a cantar esa hermosa melodia.

It's so hard to say that I'm sorry

I'll make everything alright

All these things that I've done

What have I become, and where'd I go wrong?

I don't mean to hurt just to put you first

I won't tell you lies

I will stand accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I'm sorry It's all that

I can say You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me.

Pein termino de entonar su cancion.

Pein:Te pido perdon Konan de todo lo que te e hecho pasar.

Konan abrazo a su novio muy cariñosamente.

Pein:Konan prometo ser un mejor novio.

Una lagrima resvalo por la mejilla de Konan.

Pein:Mi angel estas llorando.

Konan:Es de la felicidad Pein.

Pein:Te amo Konan y no me cansare de decirlo.

Konan beso a Pein.

Konan:Yo no te e dado ningun regalo Pein.

Pein:El unico regalo es que tu estes a mi lado.

Konan:Y si volvemos a la guardia?

Pein:No te gusta estar a solas conmigo Konan?

Konan:No es eso Pein pero ya van a ser las 6 de la tarde y me da miedo la oscuridad.

Pein:Esta bien mi angel.

Konan:Me duele la cabeza.

Pein:Fue por el golpe que te distes.

Konan:Si a de ser por eso.

Pein:Bueno nos vamos.

Konan:Donde dejaste el carro?

Pein:Solo sigueme mi angel.

Konan:Hai.

Konan y Pein caminaron hasta la entrada del bosque donde estaba el carro.

Pein:Konan te dije que lo encontrariamos.

Konan:Pein creo que no me siento bien.

Pein:Te duele algo.

Konan:Ya me paso.

Pein iba adelante de Konan.

Pein:Konan segura que estas bien.

Seguido de esto Konan perdio el equilibrio y casi se cae al piso si no hubiera sido por Pein que la cogio rapido en sus brazos.

Konan:Pein.

Pein:No hables mi angel estas muy debil.

Pein llevo en sus brazos a Konan y la coloco en la parte trasera del carro muy delicadamente para que pueda descansar.

Pein conducio el carro hasta llegar a la guarida.

Pein entro a la guarida cargando a Konan en sus brazos.

Tobi:Pein sama que le paso a Konan chan?

Pein:Tuvo un accidente.

Deidara:Estara bien?

Pein:Eso espero.

Pein se retiro llevando a Konan a su cuarto.

Despues de media hora Konan abrio los ojos y noto que Pein estaba sentado en la punta de la cama.

Konan se le levanto muy despacio y abrazo por la espalda a Pein.

Pein:Konan despertaste.

Konan:Ahora si necesito que me examines susurro en el oido de Pein.

Pein:Konan.

Konan:Que esperas Pein me duele el cuerpo porfavor.

Pein:Ahh ok.

Konan:Creo que tenias una crema para las heridas en tu cuarto.

Pein:Ok ya regreso.

Pein se fue a su cuarto el cual se ubicaba no muy lejos del suyo.

Konan rapidamente se saco su ropa y se puso una muy sexy.

Pein volvio con la crema en la mano.

Pein:Konan porque estan las luces apagadas donde estas?

Konan cerro la puerta con seguro.

Pein:Y porque se cerro la puerta no veo nada.

Konan bendo los ojos de Pein.

Pein:Konan que haces porque me bendas los ojos.

Konan:Solo relajate.

Konan hizo sentar a Pein en una silla y encendio una luz que iluminaba solo la parte del medio de la habitacion donde ellos estaban.

Konan:Listo ahora si ya te puedes quitar la benda.

Pein observo que Konan estaba con una ropa muy sexy.

Pein arqueo una ceja.

Pein:Konan porque estas vestida asi.

Sono una musica de fondo de las tipicas de strep tress.

Konan comensaba a desabotonarse lentamente la blusa.

Pein:Konan que haces?

Konan:Pein podrias hacer silencio porfavor.

Konan se movia muy sensualmente.

Konan se saco la blusa y se la tiro a Pein quedando en brasier.

Konan:Lo estas disfrutando amor.

Pein:Claro mi angel decia con cara de pervertido.

Konan:Que quieres que me quite ahora Pein.

Pein:La falda que tienes decia sonriendo malisiosamente.

Konan:Tus deseos son ordenes.

Konan se quito muy lemtamente la mini que traia y la tiro en el piso.

Konan se acerco a Pein y se sento en sus piernas y le respiraba en el cuello.

Pein:Konan me haces cosquillas.

Konan comenso a besar el cuello de Pein muy delicadamente.

Pein puso una mano en la cintura de Konan.

Konan:Te gusta Pein.

Pein:Claro mi angel.

Konan se paro y comenso a sacarle la tunica a Pein.

Pein:Konan.

Cuando todo iba a suceder.

Konan:Pein despierta.

Pein:Konan decia entre sueños.

Konan beso muy delicadamente a su novio para que despertara.

Pein:Todo era un sueño decia muy triste.

Konan:Buenas noches dormilon.

Pein:Konan que hora es?

Konan:Creo que las 7 de la noche.

Pein:Se supone que te iba a esperar hasta que te levantes ni eso puedo hacer bien dijo agachando la cabeza.

Konan:Pein estabas muy cansado.

Pein:Pero eso no lo justifica.

Konan:Tienes sueño?

Pein:Un poco.

Konan:Ven.

Pein se acosto junto a Konan en la no tan grande cama de Konan.

Konan se acosto en el pecho de Pein.

Konan:Gracias por este dia fue el mejor de todos.

Pein:Pero casi te matas.

Konan:Casi no es nada.

Pein jugaba con los cabellos de Konan.

Konan:Te amo.

Pein beso a Konan en la frente.

Pein abrazo a Konan.

Konan:Pein porfavor no muy duro que me duele.

Pein:Lo lamento mi angel.

Konan se levanto de la cama muy rapidamente y fue abuscar algo a su armario.

Pein:Konan que buscas?

Konan:Algo especial que te queria mostrar.

Pein se acerco donde estaba su novia.

Konan saco una tirilla de fotos.

Pein:Konan aun tienes esas fotos.

Konan:Son de nuestra primera cita cuando fuimos al parque de diverciones.

Pein:Konan cada dia me vuelvo mas loco por ti.

Pein agarro a su novia y la hizo brincar por los aires.

Konan:Pein jajajaja.

Pein:Como me gusta tu risa mi angel.

Konan:Te amo.

Pein:Te amo.

FIN

La cancion es de Sum 41-Best of me.

*w*Gracias por leer mi historia *o*

Y perdon por no hacerlo rapido es que estaba en examenes y estaba lejos de el internet xD. Nos veremos en otras historias se despide La chica anormal ñ_ñ.Espero que les haya gustado n.n


End file.
